Stomach Flu
by Park Ryder
Summary: Rigby decide to take care of Mordecai when he have the stomach flu so that won't be so bad right?
1. Getting the stomach flu

Today just how you say a "regular" day park groundskeepers Mordecai and Rigby were just walking down the street just minding their own business and they already at a grilled cheese deluxe from "Cheezer's for lunch, and had two donuts for a snack, coffee, and a sandwich, nachos, popcorn and a milkshake and now they are eating a burrito when they were done eating it Rigby stop and saw a bakery that a huge chocolate cake at window.

Rigby - "Oh man Mordecai check this out!"

Mordecai - "What whoa!"

They are both staring at for a few minutes and they bought the cake and they ran back home and went into the kitchen and took out 2 plates, 2 forks, and a cake cutter.

Mordecai - "Are you sure we should eat the cake dude? Cause we ate a lot today we might get sick."

Rigby - "Nah man we will be fine after all eating one of the things we love most isn't gonna hurt us"

Mordecai - "Yeah your right I mean it gonna kill us."

He cut 2 pieces of cake one for him and one for Rigby and began to eat it.

Mordecai - "Man this cake is good."

Rigby - "I know nothing bad is going to happen."

**2 Hours Later**

We see Mordecai look full and sick while Rigby look fine and he went to fridge to get some milk and pour some for him and Mordecai.

Rigby - "Hey dude here's your milk."

Mordecai - "I don't think I can drink anything dude."

Rigby - "Come it not gonna kill you."

Mordecai - "All right." He drank some of the milk and looks even sicker and he only drank the milk so that Rigby can leave him alone.

Mordecai - "Dude I'm going upstairs because I don't feel good."

Rigby - "Ok dude I'm going upstairs anyway because I forgot my gameboy advance."

The two of them got up and left the kitchen and then they saw Muscle Man and High Five Ghost in the living room watching TV.

Rigby - "What are guys watching?"

High Five - "A video of Muscle Man and Starla on a date and I think it's gross."

Mordecai shudders because he remember the time he had to go on a date with so he wouldn't have to Muscle Man's work anymore and the worst part when Starla kiss him and now he looks like he was about puke for real.

He wishes he never should eat everything all together and drinking the milk and eating the cake think he should have two.

Muscle Man - "Hey it's gross it's romantic check now I'm making out with her."

Then the video shows him and Starla making and then they tongue kiss and then they did the regular make out again.

Rigby and High Five Ghost - "Ah sick!"

Then Mordecai was getting sicker of the video and his stomach now it looks like he was going to puke.

Mordecai - "Oh God!" he covers his mouth and quickly ran upstairs.

Rigby - "Mordecai?" he went upstairs into the hallway and he heard Mordecai throwing up in the bathroom.

Rigby (knocking on the door) - "Dude are ok?"

Mordecai - "No" and then continue to puke.

Rigby - "Oh boy he does not sound good at all"

Benson - "What doesn't sound good?" he was coming up with Skips.

Benson - "What are doing and where is Mordecai?"

Rigby - "He's in the bathroom"

Benson - "Well tell him to get out of there you both have to cut the hedges"

Rigby - "Aw man" but then Benson and Skips heard Mordecai puking.

Benson - "Is that Mordecai?"

Skips - "He doesn't sound too good."

Rigby - "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys he got sick from eating."

Skips - "He probably have stomach flu."

Then the puking stop and stop and the toilet flush and the door open and Mordecai look really sick, weak, tired, and dizzy.

Mordecai - "Hey guys come dude let's go to work."

Benson - "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa your going since you have the stomach flu."

Mordecai - "Come Benson I'm fine."

Rigby - "Dude you nearly puke out your organs"

Mordecai - "So I threw up come on let me work" then he tried to walk but then he tripped but grabs the door knob.

Benson - "Nope your on bed rest until you feel better" then he left with Skips and went down stairs.

Mordecai - "Aw man I hate being bed rest."

Rigby - "I know dude but your sick come let me take you to our room." then he help Mordecai walk to their room and Mordecai lay down on his bed and Rigby cover him with the blanket.

Mordecai - "Thanks dude."

Rigby - "No problem man I gonna go work a little and then come back to check on you but for now to you should sleep.

Mordecai - "Ok dude see you later."

Rigby - "Later." Then he left the room and Mordecai eyes felt heavy and then he was in a deep sleep.

The end of this chapter I'll start the new one soon bye !


	2. A little help from Mel

"_Mordecai…Mordecai"_

Mordecai's eyes open a little and his vision were a little blurry but he blinks a few times and his vision was clear and he saw Rigby next his bed. Rigby would usually shake Mordecai awake due to him being a heavy sleeper but since he had the stomach flu he didn't want Mordecai to throw up again.

Mordecai (tired and weakly) - "Hey dude"

Rigby - "How you feel?"

Mordecai - "A little better just tired."

Rigby - "Anyway I'm going to the coffee shop you want anything?"

Mordecai - "Just some toast"

Rigby - "Ok dude see you later and feel better."

Mordecai - "See yeah." Then he went back to sleep.

Then Rigby went outside and began to walk in the coffee shop.

Rigby's mind - "_This sucks! Not only I have to work alone I won't be able to hang out with my bro since he is sick, I hope he feels better soon."_

Then in the coffee shop he asks for coffee and then toast then Margaret (with Eileen) came and gave Rigby his order.

Eileen - "Here's your order Rigby."

Rigby - "Thanks Eileen"

Margaret - "Hey where's Mordecai? He is usually here with you."

Rigby - "He got sick with the stomach flu"

Eileen - "Aw poor Mordecai."

Rigby - "Yeah the only thing he can do right know is sleep."

Margaret - "I think I know what would make Mordecai feel better I will be right back."

She left to the kitchen for a few minutes and had a cup of tea.

Margaret - "Here you go Rigby" she handed Rigby the cup.

Rigby - "What's this?"

Margaret - "Tea. It might make Mordecai feel a little better also tea help people with stomach flu stomach feel a little better."

Rigby - "Oh thanks see you later."

Margaret and Eileen - "Later."

Then Rigby left the coffee shop with his coffee and Mordecai's toast and tea in a bag.

Rigby - "I hope this will help Mordecai's stomach."

Just then Rigby bump into Destiny (aka Mel) who clothes were all black.

Rigby - "Oh hey Mel."

Mel - "Hey Rigby where's Mordecai?"

Rigby - "He at home, he is sick."

Mel - "Really what's wrong with him?"

Rigby - "He got the stomach flu."

Mel - "Aw man he probably ate too much today"

Rigby - "Yeah that's why I'm going to take care of him while he is sick."

Mel - "Hey can I help? I had stomach flu once you can't do it buy yourself beside I'll for him for a little until he is better."

Rigby - "Well I get I could use the help and I don't have to do his chores ok your in come on let's go to the house"

Then him and Mel walk to the park and went inside and walk upstairs.

Rigby - (whispering) "You got to be quiet he is asleep"

Mel - (whispering) "Ok."

They went inside they saw the seek Mordecai asleep and looks pale.

Mel - "Man he looks a little pale."

Rigby - "I know."

Then she went to Mordecai and put her hand on his forehead and slightly blushes.

Rigby - "Are you blushing?"

Mel - "Uh no! Don't be silly is just that his forehead is really hot like if was catching a fever."

Rigby - "Really? Let me see." He felt his forehead and she was right his felt like he was catching fever.

Rigby - "Aw man he's burning up."

Mel - "We should put a wet cloth on his forehead to cool it down." she and Rigby went downstairs and got a cloth and a bowl of water. Then they came back upstairs and Mel put it on Mordecai's head.

Mel - "Ok now we have to wait until Mordecai wakes up.

Rigby - "But what about his toast and tea?"

Mel - "We will give it to him later after he wakes up and every once in a while we should wet the cloth on his forehead in case it get dried and I forgot here." She handed Rigby a black bucket.

Rigby - "What's this for?"

Mel - "In case he throws up so he won't go to the bathroom so much he could barley do anything but sleep."

Rigby - "That is true."

Mel - "And change it when it get full."

Rigby - "Ok." He put it next to Mordecai's bed and left the room. The both of them went downstairs so that Mordecai could rest.

End of this chapter I'll make the next one soon bye!

P.S I put Mel in this because I thought Mel would be perfect for this story and I think Mel is cool.


	3. Temporary Replacement

Outside the house the groundskeepers were in front the house sitting on the stairs (expect for Mordecai) and Mel was standing next to Benson and had his clipboard.

Benson - "All right everyone this is Destiny."

Mel - "I like to be call Mel."

Benson - "Ok anyway she is our temporary replacement and is going to do Mordecai's work for a while since he's sick with the stomach flu. So everyone get back to work and help Mel if she needs any."

Then everyone leave and Mel was about to go to work with Rigby until Benson stop them.

Benson - "Hold it you two I want you to check on Mordecai once in a while since he's sick."

Rigby - "Ok dude." Then Benson left.

Mel - "So now what do we have 2 do?"

Rigby - "We have to work at the snack bar."

Mel - "Oh that's stinks."

Rigby - "I know it those." Then they went to the snack bar and they waited for customers.

**1 HOUR LATER**

Mel - "This…Sucks! How do you and Mordecai stand around like this?"

Rigby - "To be honest with you I don't even know, we should check on Mordecai."

Mel - "OK let's go before we die of boredom."

The two of them went back to the house and went back to the house and went into Rigby's room and saw Mordecai who still the cloth on his forehead and still look pale then his eyes slowly began to open and saw Rigby and Mel.

Mordecai (weakly) - "Hey guys."

Mel - "Oh uh... Hey how to you feel?"

Mordecai - "A little better why is Mel is here?"

Mel - "I'm doing your work since your sick."

Mordecai - "Oh ok." And he began to cough a little.

Rigby - "Anyway we got you some toast and tea from the coffee shop and it's supposed to help your stomach a little."

Mel - "You think you can eat a little Mordecai?"

Mordecai - "I don't know let me try" he began to sit up but it was sort of hard for him since he got the stomach flu and his vision was blurry because he was sleeping all day and then when he was sitting up he saw a bucket next to his bed.

Mordecai - "What's the bucket for?"

Rigby - "To puke so you won't have to go to the bathroom so much."

Mordecai - "Oh ok."

Mel - "Here's your toast and tea" she handed over to Mordecai and he began to sip some of his tea and ate a few bites of the toast. When he was about to eat it again and he began to cough (like puking cough) and Rigby and Mel was starting to get scared.

Rigby - "Mordecai! Mel gives me the bucket."

Mel - "Here!"

She handed Rigby the bucket and give it to Mordecai and he began to throw up and stop and put the bucket on the floor and began to calm down.

Rigby - "Dude I think you should go back to sleep."

Mordecai - "What? No I'm fine."

Mel - "Rigby is right that the only thing you can do for now."

Then Rigby gently push Mordecai back to laying down and cover him the blanket."

Rigby - "We'll check on you later dude."

Mordecai - "Ok" then he quickly fell back to sleep.

Then Mel took the cloth from his forehead and wet's it in the bowl and then she put back on his head and then the two of them left the room.

Mel - "I'm starting to worry about Mordecai he looks really pale."

Rigby - "I know I'm starting to get worry too."

Mel - "Maybe we should take him to the hospital in case he get's any worse."

Rigby - "Agreed."

Mel - "Come on let's go back we check on Mordecai again if he gets any better.'

Rigby - "Ok I hope he get's better."

Mel - "Me too."

Rigby - "I don't want him to die."

Mel - "Me too…wait, who dies from stomach flu."

Rigby - "I don't know I just Mordecai to be ok."

Mel - "He's going to be fine."

Rigby - "Ok"

Then they went back down stairs to get back to work.

In the room Mordecai was still asleep and he began to wake up and saw that he had a cloth on his forehead and smile because he new that it was from Rigby and Mel and went back to sleep.

New chapter comes soon bye!

P.S I hope u like Mel u rock!


	4. Feeling gulity about the sick friend

When Mel and Rigby came back downstairs from checking on Mordecai, they decide to have lunch. While they were eating Rigby had a worried expression on his face and was slowly eating his food.

Mel - What's wrong Rigby?

Rigby - "I'm worry about Mordecai he looks really sick."

Mel - "Relax he just have the stomach virus he will be alright."

Rigby - "I don't know while working at the snack bar I daydream that Mordecai died of the stomach flu and I thinking the entire mean and selfish things I did to him.

Mel - "You did?"

Rigby - "Yeah like when I betrayed him for the stupid unicorns and I told him to do that embarrassing solid in front of everybody and like an idiot I record and show to people and ruining his chances with Margaret.

Mel - "Yeah but Rigby was all in the past at least he forgives you."

Rigby - "That the point, the point is I'm a terrible friend."

Mel - "No your not, just because you did some bad things to Mordecai in your life doesn't mean you're a bad friend.

Rigby - "Yes I am! I just wish I never did those bad to Mordecai! I feel like I ruin half of his life I don't deserved to be his best friend I should be his worst friend!

Mel - "You're not a bad friend! What I'm trying to say is that not all best friends are perfect, besides I like said before he forgives you and beside don't he do bad things in your life?

Rigby - "Yeah but they are not worst then mine BESIDE he does nice things for me and help with some stuff I repay him back like treating him like crap and because of me he is sick because I force him to eat some food with me."

Mel - "It not your fault and like I said, he is going to be fine."

Rigby - "I hope so."

Mel - "You want to check on him again?"

Rigby - "Please."

Then the two of them finish their lunch and went upstairs and went into the room and saw Mordecai asleep and look pale and the bucket was almost full and the cloth was dried.

Rigby - "Wait Mel can I do the cloth thing?'

Mel - "Sure I'll clean the bucket."

Then she took the bucket and went to the bathroom to clean and Rigby went the cloth and put it back on Mordecai's forehead. He looks at his sick friend and smiles little and gave him an extra blanket and covers him with it and Mel came back with the clean bucket and put next to Mordecai and they turn off the light and left the room and shut the door.

In the hallway Mel saw Rigby looking kind of sad now.

Mel - "What's wrong now?"

Rigby - "When I look at Mordecai he look like he was dying."

Mel - "Dude he will fell better in a couple of days."

Rigby - "I know but the memories of me doing the bad things in his life him are haunting me!"

Mel - "I guess is trying to tell why you do those bad things to him and even I want to know too."

Rigby - "I don't even know I guess I just wanna joke around with him but I guess I take it too far and think it's funny while he dont I bet deep down he is miserable and humiliated."

Mel - "So don't do it anymore."

Rigby - "Yeah but what's the point, I would forget in a couple days I'll treat him like crap like I always do."

Mel - "No you wont I'll help you."

Rigby - "Thanks dude but I hope Mordecai will be ok."

Then he starts to cry and Mel bended down to hug him.

Rigby - (crying) I don't want him to die or get sicker Mel! He my best friend ever and he is like a brother to me!

Mel - "its ok Rigby everything is going to be fine he will get better."

Rigby - "I hope so he never been that sick before."

Then he still kept on crying.

Rigby - "I wish I never did those awful things I made him do! If he gets better I vow to never treat him like crap again!"

Mel - "That's really sweet Rigby and don't worry I gonna help you treat Mordecai a little better than you normally do."

Rigby - "Thanks Mel."

Mel - "And tell you what, if Mordecai get any sicker, we'll take him to the hospital so that they could help feel better."

Rigby - "Ok."

Then they stop hugging and Rigby was wiping his eyes so he would stop crying.

Mel - Come on, lets get back to work and we'll check on him every hour."

Rigby - "Ok you're the best."

Mel - "He's going to be ok and he is not going to die."

Rigby - "I hope not.

Then the two of them went back downstairs to do their work.

Rigby kept on thinking about his bro and hoping that he will feel better and he had vow he will never treat him like crap again.

That the end of this chapter I know this was kind of sad I even cry al little new chapter comes soon bye!


	5. Checking on the sick Patient

When Rigby and Mel went back downstairs from checking Mordecai, they went into the kitchen and they saw a note on the table.

It said "Dear Mel and Rigby, went to get more supplies I need you guys to pick the littler - Benson"

Mel - "Well it look like we have to pick up the trash."

Rigby - "Man I hate picking up the trash."

Mel - "Don't worry bout it the faster we do it the faster we can take a break."

Rigby - "Fine."

Then they went outside and got the sticks and bag and start to pick up the trash when they were finish they decide to go the coffee shop. When they go there they order 2 coffees and Margaret and Eileen came with there order.

Margaret - "Hey guys here's your orders."

Mel - "Thanks."

Eileen - "How's Mordecai feeling Rigby?"

Rigby - "I a little better I guess."

Margaret - "Why what's wrong?"

Mel - "He looks really sick and it also looks like he is getting sicker by the minute."

Eileen - "Aw poor Mordecai."

Rigby - "I know he never been that sick before."

Margaret - "Is he drinking Mountain Dew?"

Rigby - "No, why?"

Margaret - "It's suppose to help a person with stomach flu feel a little better it said that they need fluids."

Mel - "Oh do you guys have any?"

Eileen - "I don't know let me see." She went into the kitchen for a minute and got back a can of it and handed it to Rigby.

Mel - "Thanks guys I hope it works."

Margaret - "No problem I hope Mordecai feels better."

Rigby - "Us too."

Margaret - "If he gets any worse then you guys should take him to the hospital."

"_Why do people always say that_?" said Mel in her mind

Mel - "Well see you guys later."

Eileen - "Later."

Then Mel and Rigby went back home in the living room and they watch TV for a little.

Rigby - "Is ok if we check on him?"

Mel - "You really worried about him are you?"

Rigby - "Yes."

Mel - "Ok let's go and put the mountain dew in a cup."

Rigby - "Ok." And he did.

Then they both went upstairs and open the door and turn on the light and saw the sick pale blue jay asleep with the wet cloth on his forehead.

Rigby - "How are we going to do this he is asleep."

Mel - "I guess we have to this WHILE he's asleep."

Rigby - "Are you sure we should do this?"

Mel - "Yes I'm sure, beside you said he is a heavy sleeper."

Rigby - "That is true let's do this so what do you want me to do?"

Mel - "I need you to pick up his head."

Rigby - "Ok." Then went on Mordecai's bed and gently pick up his head.

Then Mel sat wear Mordecai laid his head on.

Rigby - "Now what?"

Mel - "Let it go but carefully."

Then he let it go and now Mordecai head was on Mel's lap.

Rigby - "Now what you want me to do?"

Mel - "Give me the soda."

Rigby - "Here." He handed her the soda.

Then he handed her the soda and she carefully tip the drink into his mouth and she help him made it swallow and pick his head up a little.

Then when the cup was half gone she picks up Mordecai's head and she gently put his head back on his pillow and him with the blanket.

Then they both left the room and shut off the light.

Then in the hallway Rigby and Mel were a little worry about there sick friend.

Mel - "I hope he feels a little better."

Rigby - "At least we help him drink the soda."

Mel - "Let just hope that it helps him a little."

Rigby - "I know you wanna play some video games before we check on him again."

Mel - "Sure." And they both went back down stairs.

That the end of my chapter hope u like it!.


	6. The Decision

Downstairs Rigby and Mel were downstairs playing some video games when they stop playing to eat some dinner then Mel said:

Mel - "You what I was thinking?"

Rigby - "What?"

Mel - "Maybe we should take Mordecai to the hospital like everybody said."

Rigby - "What why? We can take care of him ourselves."

Mel - "Come on dude think about he's really sick it look like he is sicker buy the minute and today I saw that he's eyes were red and watery."

Rigby - "Come on Mel he well be fine and his probably sleeping too much and beside I'm sure he feeling a little better now."

But then they heard Mordecai puking from upstairs and it sound worse than before.

Mel -"Those it sound like he is better to you?"

Rigby - "Ok so he's getting a little sicker but those not mean…"

Mel - "Rigby we have to take him if we don't he get sicker and sicker remember you told me that you don't want him to die."

Rigby - "Yeah so?"

Mel - "Well what if he does?"

Then Rigby realize that Mel was right and he thought about it he DID said that he didn't want Mordecai to die and if he did his life would be over and be miserable without his bro for the rest of his life.

Mel - "Beside what if it not the stomach flu what if it something else?"

Rigby - "Your right we should take him to the hospital but there just one problem."

Mel - "What is it Dude?"

Rigby - "How can we get to the hospital Mordecai can barley walk?"

Mel - "Ah man your right it like he can't if more his body."

They thought about for a while until Mel got an idea.

Mel - "I know we can call them to come to pick up on the stretcher."

Rigby - "Good idea high five!"

Then they did a high five.

Rigby - "But can we do it tomorrow?"

Mel - "Why tomorrow."

Rigby - 'Because it's too late to take him now."

Mel - "True you want check on him one more time before we go to bed?"

Rigby - "Yeah."

They went upstairs and then went into the room and the saw the sick pale blue jay Mel goes to and felt his forehead.

Mel - "Man he's burning up worse then before."

Rigby - "Really let me see?"

He felt his forehead and quickly took his hand of it.

Rigby - "Whoa you're right you can cook a marshmallow on that head."

Mel - "We are defiantly taking him to the hospital."

Rigby - "Oh yeah."

Then he took the off of Mordecai's head.

Rigby - "Aw Mel I think we should get another cloth this one is worn out."

Mel - "Ok" she took the cloth and went to get another one and Mordecai began to cough and Rigby try to calm him down until h was relax and start to breath normal again.

Then Mel came back with a new cloth.

Mel - "Is Mordecai ok?"

Rigby - "He starts to cough and stuff but he's ok."

Then Mordecai start to groan and his eyes open a little.

Rigby - "Oh hey dude how you feel?"

Mordecai - "A little better I guess." He starts to cough.

Mel - "How's your stomach feel?"

Mordecai - "A little better I guess."

Rigby - "Here dude think this."

He gave him the soda and Mordecai drank a little bit of it.

Mel - "Listen we were thinking that if get any sicker we could take you to the hospital."

Mordecai - "Ok because I feel like crap."

Rigby - "Maybe you should go back to sleep."

Mordecai - "OK' then went black to sleep and they could see his chest rising and falling and Mel and Rigby could hear him breathing.

Then she took the new cloth wet and put on Mordecai burning head.

Mel - "I think he is also catching a fever."

Rigby - "How can you tell?"

Mel - "Cause his head is hot and I think his eyes were red a puffy."

Rigby - "So were defiantly taking him to the doctor?"

Mel - "Oh yeah and if he is getting Rigby call me."

Rigby - "OK." She went to the other room to sleep.

Then Rigby went to his bed and then fell asleep hoping that his friend will be ok.

That the end of this chapter the new one come soon bye!


	7. A Trip to the Hospital

When Mel and Rigby woke up they decide to have breakfast and then take their sick friend to the hospital. Then they went back upstairs to check on their sick friend who is looking paler then before and was awake and his eyes were open a little.

Mordecai - (weakly) "Hi guys"

Rigby -"Oh hey dude do you feel a little better?"

Mordecai - "I guess."

Mel - "We are taking you to the hospital in a little while."

Mordecai - "Ok."

Rigby - "You think you can stand up?"

Mordecai - "I'll try." Then got up and he took a few steps but he was weak, tired, and dizzy and his legs was wobbly then trip and fainted into Mel and Rigby arms.

Mel and Rigby - "Mordecai!"

Mel - "Rigby call the ambulance quick!"

Rigby - "Ok ok!" he ran downstairs and dials the number.

With Mel and Mordecai she still hold on to him and Mordecai sound like he was about to puke again and Mel put the bucket next to her and then Mordecai threw up and he was puking blood a little which got her scared.

"_Hurry up Rigby_!" Mel said in her mind then she start to blush when she was still holding him.

Mel's Mind - "_Wait, why am I'm blushing? I only like him as a friend or maybe more than a friend_'

Then Rigby came up and saw Mel blushing and still holding the unconscious blue jay in her arms.

Rigby - "Um Mel why are you still holding Mordecai and your cheeks are red?"

Mel - "Um...uhhh…Just forget about it, did you call 911?"

Rigby - "Yes there coming in a few minutes"

Mel - "Good." Then she gently put Mordecai back in bed.

They waited for a few minutes and then the doctor came with two other doctors with the stretcher.

Doctor - "Is this patient?"

Mel - "Yes."

Rigby - "Please take him now there might be something wrong with him!"

Doctor - "Ok."

Then they put Mordecai in the stretcher took him downstairs and then put him into the ambulance and Mel and Rigby follow them buy driving in the cart.

In the hospital Mel and Rigby were waiting in the waiting room for two hours.

Rigby - "Man I hate waiting"

Mel - "Me too it almost been like forever."

Rigby - "I blame myself for this"

Mel - "How come?"

Rigby - "Because if I haven't made him eat all of the food he wouldn't be sick like that."

Mel - "Dude is not your fault and I don't want him to die like you said."

Rigby - "Dude I know what I said I know we both don't want him to die or get sicker because he is our friend."

Mel - "yeah"

Rigby - "What do you mean just yeah?"

Mel - "Just yeah"

Rigby - "What is it? You can tell me."

Mel - "No dude I can't."

Rigby - "Why not?"

Mel - "I just can't."

Rigby - "Come on tell me!"

Mel - "No!"

Then Rigby kept on whining like a 5 year old until she gave up.

Mel - "Alright I tell you!"

Rigby - "Sweet! Now tell me."

Mel - "Ok (took a deep breath) I think I'm I'm…"

Rigby - "Stupid?"

Mel - "Yes. What? No! I think I might be…in love with him!'

Rigby eyes got widen a little and were sort of speechless.

Rigby - "Oh my god! You're serious."

Mel - "Yes"

Rigby - "But why?"

Mel - "I don't know cause everytime I look at him or speak or him I guess I lose my focus and sometime I can't even talk right to him."

Rigby - "Like with him and Margaret?"

Mel - "Exactly."

Rigby - "But why didn't you tell me?"

Mel - "You will do something stupid and ruin my chances with him like you do to Mordecai when he tried to do his moves with Margaret."

Rigby - "Yeah but I just play around with him but ever since he got sick I began to think about it I'm going to that again but with you I wouldn't do that because I would help you."

Mel - "Really thanks dude."

Rigby - "You're welcome."

Mel - "And if he dies or get sicker I don't know what I'll do dude I mean my life would be over."

Rigby - "Me too I don't know what I'll do."

Mel - "Me too I mean some things had happen because him without him I'll be heartbroken and miserable."

The she sniff and tears came out of her eyes.

Rigby - "Mel are you crying?"

Mel - "No."

Rigby - "It's ok dude."

Then he hugs her.

Mel - (crying) I don't know what I'll do! He was the first person that I ever love! I don't want him to get sicker or die."

Rigby - (crying a little) me too Mel me too!"

Then after a while they stop crying.

Mel - "I'm to get that off of my chest."

Rigby - "No problem dude"

Then they wait a little while longer until both of them read some books from the room and then after that they both fell asleep.

Then they woke up because they hear footsteps coming this way.

Rigby - "Mel I think it's the doctor."

Mel - "Really finally!"

Rigby - "I know I hope he tells us if Mordecai going to be ok."

Then he came out and Mel and Rigby had a scared worried on there face.

**TO BE CONTUINE****…..**

That the end of my story I make the next one soon bye!


	8. The News

Then the doctor came and Mel Rigby was worried and scared.

Rigby - "Please man can you tell me if he is going to be alright?"

Doctor - "Well your friend is going to be fine, do you guys want to see him?"

Mel - "Yes please."

Doctor - "Then follow me please."

Then they went into the room and the saw Mordecai asleep on the hospital bed cover with a blanket and had a warm cloth on his forehead.

Rigby - "He still look the same."

Doctor - "I just wanted you to tell you guys something."

Mel - "Ok what is it?"

Doctor - "Well you see we saw look of your friend and we seen people with stomach flu before, but never like this and we found out that he have a very high fever."

Mel - "So is that bad?"

Doctor - "Sort of can you tell me what did he eat?'

Rigby - "He had…umm a grilled cheese deluxe, coffee, two donuts, a sandwich, aome nachos, popcorn, milk, a milkshake, burrito, chocolate cake, toast tea and and some mountain dew."

Mel - "Man you guys ate a lot."

Rigby - "I know we did.'

Doctor - "I don't think it just the stomach flu and the fever, think it something that it not only hurt his stomach, but his heart and it's from over eating."

Rigby - "He did?"

Doctor - "Yes and we are going to have his stomach pump in a little while it won't ruin his heart and blood vessels but we do want him to stay here for a couple of days."

Mel - "Ok thank you."

Doctor - "No problem I have to check on another patient for a minute I'll be ok."

Mel - "Ok."

Then he left and Mel looks at Rigby who next to Mordecai look a little worried.

Mel - "What wrong Rigby?"

Rigby - "I'm worried Mel"

Mel - "About what?"

Rigby - "About Mordecai."

Mel - "Dude don't worry the doctor said that he will be fine."

Rigby - "You don't know that Mel some doctors lies, like when they tell a really sick person they gonna live guess what? They die!"

Mel - "Yeah but it not their fault besides they say that Mordecai is going to live."

Rigby - "But if he is lying what if the stomach pumper thingy what ever it called kill Mordecai or turn inside out."

Mel - "Ok first of all that is gross, second of all it not going to kill him."

Rigby - "I doubt it."

Then Mel went to window to look outside and Rigby saw that there were a stretcher with wheels across the room and Mordecai had a sneaky look in his eyes.

Rigby - "Hey Mel?"

Mel - "Yeah dude?"

Rigby - "Is it ok if you put Mordecai on the stretcher?'

Mel - "OK why?"

Rigby - "No reason I just wanna see what he look on the stretcher with wheels."

Mel - "Oh ok."

Then she put the stretcher next to Mordecai bed and gently pushes Mordecai on the stretcher and covers him with the blanket and put the pillow under his head.

Mel - "Ok now what?"

Rigby - "Now…. I'M OUT OF HERE!" then he push the stretcher and left the room.

Mel - "Rigby!"

Then one of the doctors came back and he looked surprise.

Doctor - "What going on here and where is the patient?

Mel - "My friend kidnapped him!"

Doctor - "What! But we got pump his stomach!"

Mel - "Come let's find him."

**TO BE CONUTINE….AGAIN….**

Then they both left the room to find Rigby who had run away with the sick unconscious Mordecai.

That the end of my chapter I know it's a little short but the next one will be a little longer than this one bye!


	9. The Chase is On!

In the hospital Rigby was and riding the stretcher (like when you go on the other side of a shopping cart) with the sick unconscious Mordecai because he didn't trust the hospital and doctor to take care of his sick friend.

Speaker - "Attention, Attention nurses and doctors sick patient Mordecai Quintel was taking by Rigby Salyers please find and return the patient at once thank you."

Rigby - "Crap why do speakers always have to say everything?"

Doctor - "Hey you stop right now!"

Rigby - "NEVER!"

Then he ran over the doctor with the stretcher then Mordecai began to wake up.

Mordecai - "What? What's going on?"

Rigby - "Nothing! Go back to being unconscious!" he grabs a book from a desk and smack Mordecai in the face with it and the hit cause him to be unconscious again.

Mel - "Rigby get back here!"

Rigby - "Huh?" he turns and saw Mel running towards Rigby.

Mel - "Give Mordecai back to the doctor!"

Rigby - "NO! I'm going to take care of him my self!"

Then Mel stops and grabs a wheelchair and start wheeling it as fast as she can. Then was dodging some of the patient to get out of the horrible place.

Nurse - "Hey give us back that patient!"

Rigby - "Out of my way you fat nurse!" then the threw some needles at him (the ones that put you to sleep)

But luckily Rigby dodge the needles and he heard Mel saying:

Mel - "Rigby you nincompoop get back here!"

Then Rigby saw the elevator and went to the elevator and Mel almost got him but the doors close.

In the elevator he pushes the 4th floor and then some elevator music played and Rigby start groan.

Rigby - "Augh I hate elevator music."

Then the fourth floor hit and Rigby quickly drive the stretcher so he can take his sick friend home so he can take care of him himself instead of the doctors.

Then he was driving it really fast and then he saw some doctors, nurses even Mel was chasing him.

One of the doctor - "Give us back the patient we have to pump his stomach."

Rigby - "Go pump your stomach you hippie!"

One of the nurse - "Come don't you want to make him feel better?"

Rigby - "No! I'm going to you guys are going to do it wrong."

Mel - "Come on Rigby!"

Then the doctor throws the sleeping needles at Rigby again but he dodges it and then he was almost at the door but a big nurse black the door and then he went down the hall.

Then he saw a door and open and Rigby quickly went inside but turn out the room had stairs and he fell and hurt himself and Mordecai also got injured but he didn't felt the pain because he was unconscious.

Mel - "Rigby you ok?"

She down stairs to check on her injured friend and saw Rigby rubbing his head and saw Mordecai who is still out cold but he does look injured.

Rigby - "Yeah I'm fine, please don't take Mordecai I'm begging you!" he went to Mordecai's body and hugged it.

Mel - "What's the matter with why don't you want the doctor help Mordecai feel better?"

Rigby - "Because I'm scared alright."

Mel - "Scared of what?"

Rigby - "That what it made Mordecai worse and he get sicker."

Mel - "Dude it not going to do this and we need to this or it will his heart and blood vessel"

Rigby - "Sorry guys I just got scared and I didn't want my best friend to get sicker or worse."

Doctor - "It's find I understand let's go help your friend."

Then one of the nurses picks up Mordecai (bridal style) and put him back on the stretcher and they went back upstairs to pump Mordecai's stomach. Then the doctor put Mordecai in the room to pump his stomach so his stomach flu won't get any worse.

Then Rigby and Mel were sitting down and they waited in the waiting room.

Mel - "Don't worry he will be ok."

Rigby - "I hope so.".

That the end of this chapter I'll make the next one soon bye!


	10. Visiting the sick Blue Jay

It's been hours since Mel and Rigby were waiting what new the doctors will tell them if Mordecai was going to be ok.

While they were waiting Rigby call Benson and the others what happen and they agree they would visit him and help him around.

One minute later one of the doctor came out with his clipboard.

Rigby - "Finally! What's took you so long?"

Mel punches Rigby in his arm and asks the doctor:

Mel - "How is he?"

Doctor - "Why don't you see for your self." And he was smiling.

When they saw him smile they realize that Mordecai will be ok.

Rigby - "Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded and led Mel and Rigby to room 504 and inside they saw Mordecai on the hospital bed cover with a white blanket. He looks tired and pale.

Mordecai - (weakly) Hey guys."

Rigby - "How you feel?"

Mordecai - "Tired, a little sore and still a little sick."

Mel - "What did you guys do?"

Doctor - "Well we did pump his stomach and he still have the stomach flu but it not as worse than before, and his fever is going down a little and he need to stay here for a few days."

Mel - "Is it ok if we can see him for a minute privacy?"

Doctor - "Ok no problem just let me know if you need anything."

Rigby - "Ok."

Then the doctor left the room and the only people in the room was Mordecai, Rigby and Mel."

Rigby - "Thank god you're ok."

Mel - "We were really worry about you dude."

Mordecai - "I'm sorry you guys."

Mel - "It's not your fault."

Rigby - "It's mine."

Mordecai and Mel - "What?"

Rigby - "Dude, it I haven't make you eat all of the food, you wouldn't be this sick."

Mordecai - "It's not your fault."

Rigby - "No dude just listen. I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm treated like you like garbage when the unicorns came, and I'm sorry I made you do those solids and ruin your chances Margaret, and I'm sorry I made you eat those food."

Mordecai - "its ok dude."

Rigby - "No it not ok because of me your really sick and deep down your humiliated sad and angry."

Mel - "Rigby you really mean that?"

Rigby - "Yes. Ever since he got sick, I never realized the mean things I did to him."

Mordecai - "Rigby when ever you do those mean to me, I do get humiliated inside and angry and sad but I forgive you because I know you don't really mean to do those things."

Rigby - "You do?"

Mordecai - Yeah I could never stay mad at you forever, you're my best friend dude."

Rigby - "Wow. Thanks dude."

Mel - AW that's really sweet,"

Mordecai - "Yeah it is." Then he smile weakly and he fell asleep.

Mel - "Maybe we should leave for now since he is resting."

Rigby - "Ok."

Then the two of them left home and they were glad that they friend was ok.


End file.
